rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elm Ederne
Elm EderneDawn Bennett's Twitter is a member of the Ace-Ops Specialists, first introduced in "The Greatest Kingdom". Her weapon of choice is a hammer named Timber. Appearance Elm is a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of an opened white, one sleeved vest with blue accents and a dark gray shirt. She has a red belt around her white pants and goes barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps. She also has a silver hoop earring attached on her right ear. Personality Elm is described by her voice actress, Dawn M. Bennett, as being a "big buff lady with a heart of gold", illustrating she has a very kind and good nature. She also shows to be a tough and loud person who is not afraid to let someone know what is on her mind. She appears to be somewhat overzealous, such as when she rushed to Ruby and stated how bad she felt not knowing who she was when her team arrested her and her friends, all while shaking the girl's hand with great force. She is stated to not have a filter. Elm, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider her teammates to be friends. History Elm and her team were called in to Mantle because of reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace and because of the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Team RWBY, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow and Oscar, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Elm and her team caught the group by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Following their release of their quarries, Elm and the rest of Ace-Ops apologize for the miscommunication, before the Huntsmen-in-training are introduced to Atlas Academy by Penny Polendina. In the mission to the abandoned Schnee Dust Company mine, Elm joins Vine Zeki and Team JNPR into the caves. She later defeats the Geist in the caves along with the rest of Ace-Ops. After the mission, Elm is seeing lifting Ruby Rose on her shoulders in celebration. Powers and Abilities Elm is a skilled fighter as she is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. Befitting her size and build, Elm possesses a high level of strength, able to swing her massive hammer with earth shattering force. Semblance Elm's Semblance allows her to plant herself in place with Aura roots, causing her to seemingly be unmovable for its duration, allowing for greater strength to be put in blows. Weapons Elm's weapon of choice is Timber, a massive hammer with rockets on its back. Trivia *Like other members of Ace-Ops, Elm likely alludes to Aesop's Fables, particularly The Elm and The Vine. *"Elm" may refer to the trees of the same name which have dark green leaves. *Elm is the first character to be completely barefoot. *Elm was designed by concept artist Larissa Angus. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Requires color theme